


Additions

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Post-Episode: s03e08 Invasion!, Pre-Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Iris West, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: The Dominators had gone; the day was saved. Barry was just left to deal with the repercussions of nearly handing himself over to them without telling Iris. Or he would, but there's a Kryptonian ship crashing down, and they might need to deal with that first





	Additions

"Barry," Iris said. And here was the bit he was dreading. Maybe he should have stayed in the bar with Oliver. "Barry, turn around."

Iris was holding Cisco's hand. She'd been crying. He gulped.

"I'm sorry," Barry said. 

"You weren't even going to say goodbye?"

"I wouldn't have been able to leave you."

"Barry, that's not fair."

"I know. I know. I should have come to talk to you. I was selfish again and-"

"You weren't being selfish," Cisco said. "That bit, maybe not your best decision, and Iris deserves better, you know that, but you were going to hand yourself over to save everyone else, that's not selfish, Barry. Is this about Flashpoint?"

"It's all been about Flashpoint. I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm so sorry."

"You were going to run back before. Thawne said you could. We all supported you then. You didn't know what would happen."

"But I did it anyway. And now-"

"You're still my best friend."

"I-"

"You're not the Barry who refused to save my brother. You did exactly what I was asking you to do for me. We encouraged it the first time. You weren't driving the car. I still need some time, Barry, but you're my best friend, I still love you."

"Barry, we're here," Iris said. "We're here, talk to us." She let go of Cisco's hand to wrap her arms around Barry, and hold him close. "Don't leave me."

"I'll always come back to you, Iris."

Something streaked across the sky.

"That's not a shooting star," Cisco said. "Dominators again?"

"I'll meet you there," Barry said.

* * *

Another spaceship was by the river. Just what they needed right now.

"Do we call Lyla?" Iris asked.

"It's not the same as the Dominator ship," Cisco said. 

"It's Kryptonian," Barry said. "I recongise it, Kara had her ship at the D.E.O. on her Earth, it's identical."

"Is that good or bad?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know. Kara's nice, and I guess her cousin is too, but even that might not be the same on every Earth. Or every Krypton, maybe."

"We should probably call Lyla," Iris said. Barry and Cisco nodded. "Neither of you are calling Lyla."

"Neither are you," Cisco said. "What's A.R.G.U.S. going to do against Kryptonians anyway?"

"We probably don't even have Kryptonite on this Earth," Barry said. 

"What the heck is Kryptonite?"

"It's this rock thing, I think Kara and her cousin are allergic to it? She didn't go into details."

"Barry," Iris said.

"Right, Lyla, yeah."

"We could take a peek first," Cisco said. "Just one peek."

"It'll probably be fine," Barry said.

"Fine," Iris said. "One peek."

Barry opened the pod. A small girl clutching a baby blinked up at them. She pulled the baby in closer.

"We're not calling Lyla, are we," Cisco said.

"Hi there," Barry said. He crouched down and pulled down his cowl. "It's all right. We're going to help you. I'm Barry, this is Cisco, and Iris."

None of them understood her answer. Maybe Kara could help, if Barry was right about them being from Krypton.

"This is Earth," Barry said. "We're going to help you. Okay?" He offered his hand. "It's okay, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you."

"No," Iris said quietly to Cisco. "We're not calling Lyla."

* * *

The girl had yet to let go of the baby, but she'd taken Barry's hand, and he'd walked her back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He'd pulled his cowl up, then changed when they got there.

She'd asked a question, probably where they were.

"A babel fish would come in useful about now," Cisco said.

"Or you could breach and get Kara back," Iris said.

"It's late, and she wouldn't be able to stay for long. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But they're just kids."

"Alien kids. We can't let anyone know about them. Nate, Amaya, and Rory were captured in the fifties, along with a Dominator. That Agent Smith was behind it. I don't know how much control Lyla would have over it, but we can't let people like him, or General Eiling, find out about them."

Cisco and Iris looked over to where Barry had produced colouring books and pencils, and was showing them to the girl. The baby started to cry, and she held them close, eyes wide.

Barry ran off for a second, reappearing with a bottle of milk. He mimed drinking, and held an arm out. She looked up at him and slowly handed the baby over. Barry gently cradled them in one arm, and the baby drank greedily. 

The girl clutched the baby tight when Barry passed them back. 

"See," Barry said. "See, it's okay, we're going to look after you."

The girl nodded and the baby yawned. 

"H.R.'s been staying in the room downstairs," Cisco said. "There's the spare camp bed from when we had Harry and Jesse, but we don't have a cot."

"Five minutes," Barry said. He ran off.

"What are we going to do with them?" Cisco asked. "We're not exactly experts on childcare, except Joe, but that was human children, Kara can fly and has laser eyes."

"And there's a language barrier," Iris said. "But seeing Barry with them..."

"It's getting you thinking about when you two have kids?"

"We've not been dating that long. I know we've been in each others' lives for so long, and in love for years, even if I didn't realise and he never said, but it's not been that long. I know I want all that with him, but I didn't think it would be right now."

"We need to explain them somehow."

"That's easy," Barry said. "Just forge some paperwork and say they're my cousins, Kara told her boss I was her cousin to explain me before. But so did James and Winn at the same time, so it kind of backfired."

"That was not five minutes," Cisco said. "What is that?"

"I built a cot." He held his hands out, and the girl let him pick the baby up and tuck them in. He picked up the blanket. "Oh. Definitely Krypton."

"Isn't that the symbol Kara has on her suit?"

"It's her family crest, the House of El?"

"Kara Zor-El," the girl nodded. She pointed at the baby. "Kal-El."

"Oh."

"Kara, sweetheart, why don't you get some sleep too?" Iris asked. "Barry?" He disappeared and ran the other camp bed up to the Cortex, with blankets. "We'll stay and look after you."

She nodded and pulled the blanket up over her head. Cisco dimmed the lights right down, and they moved to the medical lab to the side, to let them rest.

"Well, that answers the question of whether Kara exists in our universe, I guess," Barry said. "We have to look after them."

"Maybe we should breach Supergirl Kara over to talk to them," Cisco said.

"No, you were right, she has her own world to look after, she can't stay with us for however long it's going to take to teach our Kara English," Iris said. 

"Felicity and I built a translator with the Dominator tech, maybe we could reprogram it if we could find a Kryptonian database?"

"Can you teach me to make one quickly?" Barry asked. 

"How quickly?"

"I can't retain information I learn at super speed for longer than maybe half an hour but that's still enough time to program a translator with everything Kara can teach me, and I can be back before they wake up."

"It's an idea," Cisco said. "This way, allow me to teach you computer programming. I am a mechanical engineer, and you are a chemist, how did we get into this situation?"

"I grabbed hold of a metal chain during a thunderstorm."

"I'll keep an eye on Kara and Kal-El," Iris said. 

* * *

"How do you think Barry's getting on?" Iris asked. 

"He'll be fine," Cisco said. "Future Gideon said Barry created her, maybe this will be good practise for him. I don't know how he's going to explain this to Kara. We'll work it all out, Iris." Cisco put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? We didn't really get a chance to deal with, you know."

"Barry's willingness to hand himself over to alien invaders?" Iris sighed. "Would you have expected any different?"

"No, he's Barry, of course he would."

"What would they have done to him?"

"I don't really want to think about it. But they were going to kill every metahuman on Earth, and-"

"And that includes you and Wally."

"He gave Zoom his speed to save Wally."

"And you know he loves you."

"I know. But he didn't even consider the alternative, Iris."

"Of course he did. He stayed."

"Everyone told him to. They were all ready to fight him if we needed to."

"He would have just run. He stayed because you asked him to, Cisco."

"He's my friend. We fought, but I don't want to lose him too."

"Hey." Iris hugged him. "We're not going to let that happen."

* * *

Kal-El woke up early, just as Barry came skidding through a breach. He scooped up Kal, and Cisco passed him a bottle of formula.

Barry bounced Kal lightly on his knee after he'd finished the bottle.

"I brought breakfast too, courtesy of Supergirl Kara," Barry said. 

"What did you tell her?" Cisco asked. 

"That a Kryptonian pod crashed to our Earth with two children, we think her doppelganger and her cousin's."

"What did she say?"

"That any time we need translating, or anything else, we can ask her. But this should work. Providing we both can read, I think I might add a voice option too?"

"That might help with teaching us Kryptonian as well. Iris is asleep still, appearently my power extends to waking up thirty seconds before a baby starts to cry."

"I'm sure that will come in useful."

"Barry, you're back," Iris said, walking in and kissing him. Kal reached up, and Iris kissed the top of his head too. "I did some research last night, assuming he's developing at the same rate as a human baby, he's probably between eight months and nine."

"Did they sleep all right?"

"I didn't even know babies slept for full nights," Cisco said. "Unless Kara got up in the night to sort him out."

Kara wandered over at her name, and tugged on Barry's shirt. Iris pulled up a chair next to Barry, and Kara sat in it. 

"We've got something for you," Barry said. He put what had last night been an old smart phone in front of one of the monitors, and Kara read what it said, and spoke.

"That's Kryptonian," Iris read.

"It translates English to Krytonian, and vice versa," Barry said. "We'll make a way for it to read it to you, so you don't have to keep reading the answers."

 _"Thank you,"_ Kara said and Iris read.  _"Where am I?"_

"S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco said. "Central City, Missouri, U.S.A., North America, Earth, Sol, the Milky Way-"

"I think she just meant Earth, Cisco," Iris said. 

 _"Krypton was destroyed,"_ Kara said. Barry nodded.  _"We were lost."_

"In the Phantom Zone," Barry said. Kara nodded. "The same thing happened to our friend. She lives a long way away, it's difficult to explain, but she's the one who helped with the Kryptonian."

"Kara, sweetheart, there's some things we need to sort out," Iris said. "Like where you're going to stay. You can stay with us, if you want, but you'll need some things."

"Like human identities," Cisco said. "We can't just say you crashed from Krypton and you're going to stay with us, it's complicated, but there are some people who might try and take you away. But we can make some humans names. You'll still be Kara Zor-El, but it'll be like a secret name only we know."

_"Why?"_

"I'm the Flash," Barry said. "I run around, helping people, but only my friends know that, everyone else just knows I'm Barry Allen. It keeps them safe, see? The bad guys look for the Flash, and they don't know to look for Barry Allen, and they don't hurt my friends to hurt me."

"Kal-El too?" Kara asked.

"They're not names you find on Earth," Iris said. "Calvin is, we could shorten it to Cal, it's close enough."

"I thought you might say Joseph," Cisco said. "That's her dad's name."

 "Maybe a middle name," Iris said. Kara frowned. "Lots of people who live in this part of the Earth have a first name everyone calls them, sometimes a middle name, and a surname, the same as their family. Like my name is Iris Ann West. And sometimes people have a short version of their first name, like Cisco is short for Francisco, and Barry is short for Bartholomew."

"What about Conner?" Barry asked. "Or Callum. Cisco. That was a suggestion, not asking you to chip in, but please chip in, I can't think of any more names."

"Cameron," Cisco said. "If we're listing names that start with C. Clark. Ciaran if you spell it the Irish way."

"Clark." Kara tried the sound in her mouth. "Clark. Clark El?"

"Maybe," Barry said. "Or you can be Allens, like me. We can say you're my cousins, and that's why you came to live with me."

"Clark Joseph Allen," Kara nodded. 

"Kara is an Earth name too," Iris said. "You can stay Kara, if you want."

"Kara Allen," Kara said thoughtfully, then nodded. 

"If you want," Barry said. 

 _"And a middle name,"_ she decided. 

"What about Linda?" Barry asked. 

"Or Nora," Iris said. 

"But if they're Allens, won't it be obvious if we name her after my mother?"

"They could be Allens because you adopted them," Cisco said. "They don't have to start as Allens."

"I know I don't really talk to my family, but there's a few too many people on the Thompson side," Barry said. "They'd know something was up, it has to be Dad's side."

"Okay, then how about we invent a cousin for your dad, Jason Garrick, who happens to looks very similar, some might even call him a doppelganger."

"That could work," Barry said. "Eleanor is a common name, and Nora can be short for Eleanor."

"Eleanor is-" Kara stumbled, and spoke into the translator. She frowned at the English and pointed at the word.

"Nice," Iris read. 

"Eleanor is nice," Kara said aloud. "Kara Eleanor Allen."

"Well then," Cisco said. "Welcome to fatherhood, Barry. Apparently. We should probably tell Joe he's a grandfather now."

**Author's Note:**

> And then when Barry runs to the future 2024 Cisco confesses his feelings, Cisco moves into the loft to help Iris with Kara and Clark while Barry is in the Speed Force and they start to catch the Feelings, then Barry comes back and the three of them work out they did the married with kids thing in the wrong order, and they're all in love and raise their two kids (four after the twins are born), superpowers make child shenanigans a lot harder (but at least they're fine when they fall out of trees), and Barry keeps working on improving the translator until she becomes Gideon, and they're a big family and very happy.  
> Also Cindy is the cool aunt who breaches in frequently and (with Wally) encourages shenanigans. I think that's all I've got.  
> Babel fish are from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.


End file.
